It has been proposed before to incorporate a coiled spring into a hose or tube coupling assembly and to compress the spring so that it exerts a pressure on the tube or hose. Examples of such products are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,561,827 which discloses a wire grip consisting of a plurality of convolutions of wound wire and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,008,736 which discloses a flat wire spring having an inner diameter slightly smaller than the tubing or hose diameter over which it is mounted and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,295,872 which discloses a rod-like coil spring with its end secured and in Japanese Patent Publication No. Sho 50- 27924 which discloses a metal spring between a coupling shell and outer covering of a hose. It has also been proposed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,121,624 and 3,690,704 to threadingly engage a coil spring in hose coupling assemblies. The disclosed products, however, have the disadvantage that they do not provide means for minimizing warpage or displacement of the coils, particularly when subjected to compressive forces substantially normal to the central axis thereof, related to coupling assembly contemplated by this invention and the further disadvantage, in many cases, of requiring costly machining of the inner surface of the coupling member in contact with the coil spring member.